


【KT】大齡哨兵(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 哨兵堂本光一 x 嚮導堂本剛私設多，沒有劇情，傻裡傻氣不知道自己在寫什麼XD
Kudos: 6





	【KT】大齡哨兵(完)

『成功擊殺外星生物，恭喜K.Dino進階A級哨兵。』

螢幕上出現任務成功的對話框，操作搖桿的人很滿意的喝了口可樂、脫掉套在頭上的VR裝置。

「堂本光一，你能不能有出息一點。」

才拿掉VR裝置回到現實世界，立刻對上姐姐帶著怒意的雙眼。

「姐…」

「都18歲的人還在玩哨兵虛擬遊戲，還不快去找工作分擔家裡經濟！」

姐姐開啟手中的吸塵器發出轟隆噪音，故意往堂本光一坐著的地上左右清掃，逼的堂本光一只好趕緊躲開，悻悻然的抱著遊戲機回房窩著。

「姐姐就是這麼兇所以才嫁不出去！」

關門前不忘對樓下大喊，比他大上幾歲的姐姐氣的直跳腳，要不是媽媽正好回到家中極力阻止，肯定又要上演一場姐弟廝殺。

原本在地球生活好好的人類在面臨一次將近滅絕的浩劫中往外太空發展，將進百億人口最後只剩下不到千萬，在外太空飄泊的幾百年裡演化覺醒出哨兵跟嚮導。  
當然也不是所有人都會覺醒，像堂本光一的家人都是普通人，這樣純正的古早人類基因家庭很難會覺醒出哨兵或嚮導。

也許是堂本光一內心渴望成為哨兵，在跟姐姐吵架後的當天晚上突然引發高燒，被緊急送入星際醫院後醫生判定他覺醒為哨兵。

一個超過正常覺醒時間的大齡哨兵。  
\--  
穩定後被緊急送入哨兵學校的堂本光一經歷了被壓縮過的求學時光。

正常12-16歲間會覺醒成哨兵或嚮導，20歲就能進入部隊接受訓練，當然也有人成績優異提早下部隊的，但超過16歲才覺醒的實在是少之又少。

然而現在正是聯盟極需人才的時後，大量未知的外星生物近一百年來突然增多，犧牲了不少哨兵與嚮導，尤其堂本光一覺醒後測出素質等級為B+，這下子他本人不想入校也不行。

「光一啊～晚上的聯誼去不去？」

在走回宿舍的走廊上被叫住，是好哥們長瀨，一個在聯盟裡傳統哨兵家族的後代。在堂本光一入學的第二天兩人打了一架後變成好朋友。

「不去，我寧可在宿舍打電動。」

宅男如堂本光一，今天『最初的幻想7』重制版才到手上，他可是忍住請假回宿舍玩遊戲的慾望到現在，晚上什麼聯誼一點也不想參加。

「聽說這屆的嚮導素質很高啊～」

長瀨知道堂本光一急著回去玩遊戲，他也很想玩那款遊戲，但身為傳統哨兵家族的後代他不得不參加聯誼，得盡快在畢業前找到合拍的嚮導，最好畢業當天就能順利結合，然後一同下部隊升級打怪。

「長瀨，你是不是也不想去～」

堂本光一撇了眼長瀨後壞笑，他跟長瀨兩人空閒都窩在一起打電動，自然知道長瀨今晚是被家族施壓去參加聯誼，而他會來熱情邀約自己也參加的原因只有一個：長瀨不想堂本光一率先破關遊戲。

「欸！我是認真的，家裡都發來這次嚮導的資料照片了，有幾個真得不錯！」在胸前誇張的比畫了下，兩人沉默了兩秒後大笑，懂！

「不了，我不急著找嚮導，反正畢業當天也能遇到對象。」

「你是不是怕不先玩遊戲會輸給我啊？」

見堂本光一油鹽不進，長瀨只好使出殺手鐧，激將法。

「呵呵呵長瀨，激將法沒用，祝你找到好對象，再見～」

打開宿舍門房對著長瀨燦笑，然後輕輕關上門，將長瀨生硬的肢體舉動留在門外，爽。

如果事情有這麼簡單的話就好了。

晚上七點宿舍門被學校老師強行打開，正在臥室裡帶著VR裝置戰的如火如荼的堂本光一滿臉錯愕的被管家機器人拖去衣櫃前換上正式校服，然後被架往聯誼會場。

「哈哈哈──你是不是沒看通知單啊～」

幸災樂禍的長瀨端著裝滿肉的盤子笑著滿臉懵的堂本光一被帶入會場。

「你根本也沒看吧。」

被丟在會場中央，堂本光一小聲低喃，別過頭假裝沒事往長瀨的位置移動。

今晚的聯誼比起畢業前晚的聯誼較為『人性化』，怎麼說呢？  
畢業前晚的聯誼基本上就是學校經由大數據推演出最合適的幾個組合，畢業生再從組合裡挑選對象，配對成功後就該幹嘛幹嘛去。  
今晚的聯誼則是針對學校成績優異或是素質突出、跟有背景的學生舉辦的，可以先挑選對象，先保留。如果不滿意，畢業前晚還能更換；如果滿意，通常學校會建議不要在畢業前結合。但很多哨兵或嚮導生怕畢業前被變心，私下偷偷勾引對方結合也是有的。

「喏、你看角落那個，唉，一點鐘方向的角落！」長瀨遞給堂本光一一杯飲料，隨即指著不遠聚集了不少哨兵的角落。

「怎麼，排隊發口糧嗎？」

「你、」被堂本光一回的氣結，但長瀨決定壓下這口氣娓娓道來「不是，那邊那個是今晚被受注目的嚮導，成績優異素質又好，還沒畢業就已經瀕臨升級A+。」 

「喔，沒興趣。」繼續喝著飲料，堂本光一入學後沒多久也升等到了A，往A+升等的是指日可待的。

「好好好，聽到你沒興趣我就放心了，我出手啦！」

長瀨整晚都在會場偷聽情報，聽見那位極品嚮導喜歡王子外表類型的哨兵時心涼了半截，深怕待會到場的堂本光一也跟自己看上同個對象，幸好堂本光一說他沒興趣，這下可以大膽的出手了。

在長瀨加入戰局後，獨自站在一旁的堂本光一移動到Buffet旁找吃的，正當他夾生薑燒肉夾的好不愉快，突然有個夾子與他夾到了同一塊肉。

「啊－」平淡的嗓音跟黏糯的嗓音同時飄起。

「差點墜入愛河呢了～」

黏糯嗓音的主人笑著說出口，堂本光一夾住肉片的夾子鬆開，肉被夾走了。

「等、等等！」

「嗯？」這次是從鼻腔發出的聲音，有點慵懶，很好聽。

「那、那塊肉是我先夾到的！」

「喔？」露出小虎牙笑著，尾音往上飄揚，然後堂本光一眼睜睜看著對方張開三角小嘴把肉片塞滿口中。

「你你你你你！」

「嗯～好好吃。」塞滿嘴還露出滿足神情，黏糊不清的聲調裡充滿炫耀挑釁。

「給我等等，你叫什麼名字！」

那人吃完炫耀了就要跑，堂本光一將手中的盤子放在桌上越過長桌追了上去，一把抓住他的手腕，沒想到被抓的人猛的回頭怒瞪了眼，堂本光一感覺有股精神觸敲打了他一下。

「放手，不然我告訴老師你性騷擾我。」

「什麼性騷擾…你也不看看自己什麼長相…」

有些心虛，但身為哨兵可不能在氣勢上輸給嚮導。

「我長相怎麼了！」那人原本就圓潤的臉龐被氣的鼓起來，烏黑的眼睛圓滾滾的突然泛起了水氣，三角小嘴扁起來，看上去好委屈。

「臭哨兵，我長相怎麼了！」

「小聲點小聲點，」發現周遭有些人注意到他們的狀況，臉皮薄的堂本光一趕緊摀住對方的嘴，直接將人往外面走廊拉去。

「放手！」

嚮導跟哨兵之間還是有點體能上的差距，當然更多原因是這位嚮導本身就懶的運動，只能任由堂本光一抓住手腕往外走，被拖到走廊上後用力踩了腳堂本光一。

「嗚……」

被踩了腳的堂本光一裝作很疼的樣子蹲下倒地。

「別裝了，你的精神波動很正常。」

嚮導眼睜睜看著他躺在地上一動也不動幾分鐘，才平靜的拆穿他。

「喔，早說嘛…」

從地上爬了起來，有些不好意思臉紅了。

月光下兩人不發一語的站在走廊上，不知道是微風吹撫還是怎麼了，堂本光一總覺得衣角被牽動。

「你、你還沒說叫什麼名字呢。」對著比自己矮上一點的嚮導，堂本光一突然想到自己還不知道對方名字。

「問別人名字前不是該先自我介紹嘛？」

「啊？喔，我叫──」

「堂本光一，18歲覺醒為B+哨兵，在校成績平均中上，但理科優異，年初進階為A級哨兵，身體素質…」

「等等，你怎麼會知道這些！」

被人念出一長串自己的數據怪不好意思，尤其對方還是才見面的嚮導，就把自己調查得一清二楚，難道……

「因為、」

「因為你喜歡我？！」

堂本光一大腦得出這個結論，說出口時有些害臊尾音不自覺飄起，嘴角管控不住的上揚。

「......」可以的話這位嚮導寧可沒有跟堂本光一接觸過，看堂本光一開心了會後才緩緩開口「我叫堂本剛。」 

「呃…是那個跟我一樣姓堂本的堂本剛嗎…」

怯懦糯的詢問，如果是的話現在道歉來的及嘛？聽說聯盟傳統嚮導世家的堂本不太好惹啊…

「今晚有看上的嚮導嗎。」

堂本剛沒有回應堂本光一，冷靜下來後恢復平常高冷姿態。

「哈？沒有，怎麼？」

還在回想記憶裡聽過的嚮導堂本世家資訊，記得出了不少高階嚮導以及立了不少功勞，但最為人知的還是他們家嚮導各個都能迅速使用精神力壓倒一片哨兵的傳言。

「不如跟我綁定吧。」

月光下堂本光一分不清楚堂本剛臉上的笑意是出自真心還是惡作劇，他只知道下一秒精神景圖就被探入，原本該啟動的自我防衛機制竟然沒有反應，任由堂本剛探索精神景圖，這種感覺說不上來的舒服，好像比他在臥室裡自己撫慰還舒坦上百倍。

堂本剛感覺到堂本光一的精神波動有些不同，不是正常的喜怒哀樂波動，而是…然後堂本剛的臉也紅了。

「看來你不排斥我，那就這麼說定了。」

在堂本光一不小心從嘴裡流洩出細小的呻吟時堂本剛果斷收回精神觸，紅著小臉走回會場。  
\--  
隔天大家都知道嚮導堂本剛跟哨兵堂本光一綁定了，因為嚮導學校的校長還特別來學校，下午班級導師立即找了堂本光一去深談。

「光一同學，那個…」班導欲言又止，看堂本光一滿臉狀況外的樣子，決定還是直接點說破「你應該知道堂本剛才16歲吧。」 

「不，老師，我不知道。」

「好，那這邊這些資料你先看一下，老師十分鐘後再過來。」

開啟光腦閱讀起堂本剛相關訊息，沒多久堂本光一便掌握了大概的重點，難怪老師臉色會這麼難看的。

堂本剛才16歲，根本不算成年。作為傳統世家後代應該是要跟哨兵傳統世家配對的，遲到進會場不說，還選了平凡的堂本光一。而撇開這些不說，最大的問題是堂本剛身體有些異狀，自從覺醒後時不時發生的結合熱讓他飽受苦頭，在還沒跟哨兵結合前都是使用藥物或是嚴重些進醫院才能抑制。

「光一同學，看完這些資料，那個對方家長是希望你能主動放棄堂本剛，找其他嚮導綁定。」

班導回到辦公室內直接向堂本光一說出此次深談的目的。

他們太不相配了，連班導都這麼覺得，因為堂本光一還沒辦法產生精神嚮導呢！能不能趕在畢業前產生精神嚮導都是個問題，如果不能，未來就只能在提供給因戰傷有殘缺的哨兵機構工作，這樣實在配不起對方嚮導世家。

「老師，不瞞您說，這不是我能決定的。」

這下換班導傻住了，但堂本光一眼神誠懇，精神波動也正常，怎麼也不像是在說謊。

「這是堂本剛決定的，不然讓我們見一面，我勸勸他吧？」

堂本光一大概掌握狀況，如果堂本家能決定堂本剛的結合對象，那根本不會有今天學校跟班導找上自己深談，所以他想問一問本人。

「這……」

「老師，您也知道堂本家的嚮導可怕之處…」堂本光一記得學校流傳過有老師追求堂本家的嚮導失利，當著所有人面前用精神力壓制了哨兵的故事。

「好吧！我幫你跟學校溝通看看。」

班導不自在的撇過頭，絕對不是因為當時被壓制的哨兵裡也有自己的緣故。  
\--  
「堂本剛，你為什麼要跟我綁定？」

隔天嚮導學校派了專車到哨兵學校去接堂本光一，將人帶到堂本家指定的場所進行對談。

「你該不會是後悔了吧。」

有些鄙夷的眼光看著眼前穿著整齊校服的堂本光一，總覺得比前天在會場上遇到的樣子帥多了，是心理作用嘛？

「我就想知道原因啊，難不成是因為同時夾到同一塊肉就墜入愛河嘛！」

「嗯，是的。」

「小鬼，你知道昨天我被班導叫去疏導嗎？」浪費了他不少時間，遊戲進度肯定落後長瀨不少了。

「看了我的資料後對我滿意嗎？」

「嘛…就毛還沒長齊的小鬼…」

覺得這對談的空間怎麼溫度有點高，堂本光一別過眼盡力不去和堂本剛對到眼，那雙圓眸似乎能看穿他心思，大喝一口可樂卻沒有降溫的跡象，堂本光一站起身在空間裡走來走去，想要找到空調開關。

「你，該不會是產生結合熱了吧？」

堂本剛有些擔憂的看著來回踱步的堂本光一，伸出精神觸想要安撫他，卻被他異常的精神波動嚇到，只見堂本光一猛回頭望著堂本剛，眼角含著淚花，一向沉穩的聲音帶點喘氣聲問：

「剛，我該怎麼辦？」  
\--  
事情就這麼順理成章的發生了。

堂本剛站起身扶住堂本光一的腰，才碰到腰部堂本光一腿差點軟掉，隨即更多精神觸往他伸上攀附，安撫著堂本光一情緒。

「這是哪裡…」

努力不要讓結合熱影響正常判斷，但堂本光一小看了結合熱，這不怪他，從覺醒至今從來沒有發生過結合熱，因此他不知道越是抵抗結合熱待會的反噬會越強。

「光一有好好上過課嗎？」堂本剛將堂本光一小心翼翼放倒在床鋪上，慢條斯理的幫他脫去校服，順帶伏在他耳邊小聲詢問「哨兵跟嚮導結合的部分…」 

「嗚……」一道電流傳遞到大腦，酥麻感從耳邊擴散到後腦勺，堂本光一有些茫然的看著堂本剛，心裡想著為什麼要脫我衣服？

「把自己交給我，我來教你…」

來不及詢問堂本剛的話是什麼意思，三角小嘴便吻了上來掠奪口腔裡的津液，接下來的事情堂本光一都交給哨兵本能，以及嚮導的指引。

「光一…摸摸我這裡…」

雖然堂本剛早就預謀好，但面對性知識一無所知的堂本光一，他只能強壓內心羞恥感，盡量指引剩下本能動作的哨兵。

堂本光一順著堂本剛的聲音跟手指的領導，握住他挺力的碩大套弄，引起堂本剛一陣呻吟，呻吟聲在堂本光一的腦海裡不停放大，更加激發本能反應，張開小嘴便把碩大含了下去。

「對…就是那裡…」

微微弓起腰迎合堂本光一的吸吮，堂本剛手指撫摸著堂本光一的後腦勺，小心翼翼推動著，堂本光一配合的努力張大嘴含的更深，略為粗糙的舌頭表面來回撫弄莖身後重回敏感的傘部舔弄，舌尖還調皮的探入鈴口勾弄。

堂本剛有些詫異卻沉溺在快感漩渦無法多做思考，也許這就是本能吧！他在前往會場前就是先調查過所有哨兵的資料了，事實證明他的直覺沒錯，堂本光一跟他的匹配度很高。

在堂本光一努力吸舔他下身時，堂本剛牽起他的手順著腹部往上游移，在胸口停下。

「這裡也要…」

堂本光一不用抬頭也知道那是什麼地方，用手指摩梭挺立的乳尖，不時輕輕轉動。

沒多久堂本剛先忍受不住射了出來，堂本光一將白濁吐在手心上，抹在堂本剛顫抖的身後埋入一根指頭。

「唔…再往上一點…」要指引對方碰觸自己敏感點實在很難以啟齒，但為了給彼此第一次都留下好印象，堂本剛紅著臉咬著牙繼續指導著堂本光一。

「再放一根手指進來～」

說實在的很舒服，堂本剛好聽的叫喊聲傳入堂本光一耳膜裡像是天籟，更別說那纏繞在自己周身的精神觸撫摸，難怪會有人說哨嚮的結合快感是至高無上的。

兩隻手指在堂本剛體內探索，能清楚感覺到甬道的皺摺與收縮，還有堂本剛指引觸碰的敏感點微微凸起，按壓時碩大會流出更多晶瑩液體，還會一跳一跳的，來回摩梭則會引起堂本剛身體輕微抽蓄，從三角小嘴裡喊出更多好聽的甜膩聲。

「可以進去了嗎……」

被堂本剛揉到軟塌的頭髮配上隱忍許久有些水花的雙眸，堂本剛看著堂本光一嘟著小嘴而手指還是溫柔幫他擴張，咬了咬下唇心一橫說：

「進來吧，光一…」

堂本光一高舉的硬挺進入堂本剛體內時忍不住發出讚嘆的鼻音，太美妙了。隨即精神景圖被堂本剛的精神觸探入，牽動著堂本光一的精神觸一同交纏，腦內的精神快感更勝肉體，兩人的精神景圖交織在一起，共享一切。

「嗯哼──慢、慢點───」

體能上有些差距的兩人在性愛上明顯看得出落差，起初還游刃有餘的堂本剛在幾次的被索求下已經不堪折磨，只能貼在堂本光一結實的胸膛氣喘吁吁的懇求，初次嚐到甜頭的堂本光一雖然想慢下動作，但甬道的夾緊方式可不是這樣告訴他的，於是他決定順從本能，加快加深抽插動作。  
\--  
年輕氣盛的兩人結合進行了將近五天，其中肚子餓了走到房間外便有準備好的食物跟藥劑能補充能量，然後再繼續滾回床上。

堂本光一此時躺在床鋪上握住堂本剛的腰部，瞇著眼睛欣賞堂本剛媚若無骨的擺動，硬挺感受著甬道吸吮的力道越來越強烈，精神共享的他能感受到堂本剛快要高潮的興奮感，忍不住手托住那圓嫩的臀部，協助他擺動。

「吱呦很熟練呢～やるね─」

堂本剛想惡狠狠瞪堂本光一，無奈看起來更像是哀怨渴求，濕潤的圓眸一點威嚇都沒有。  
他想擺脫堂本光一的擺弄，騎乘姿勢就是要自己掌控節奏，便奮力扭動身體用手拍掉扶在他臀部的雙手。

「欸欸欸，你就別亂動，讓我來就好！」

一個翻身將堂本剛壓回床鋪上，把他雙腳架在肩上、上身盡可能接近，被如此貼合的姿勢弄的堂本剛沒多久又洩了，分身只能射出稀薄的液體，真的不行了。

「吱呦好棒阿…好甜喔…」

雖然不喜歡甜食，但堂本光一喜歡堂本剛身上有股淡淡的甜香氣，接吻時也是甜甜的感覺。

不由分說的吻上堂本剛只能隨著撞擊時零碎出聲的小嘴，探入舌頭搜刮著甜甜的津液，不時舔弄上顎或與軟軟的舌頭交纏，在一次的甬道高潮收縮下堂本光一也達到了高潮，釋放在堂本剛體內完成了他們兩人第一次完整的結合。

堂本剛拍打著堂本光一肩膀，已經結束高潮了，但這人還吻著他不放，快要喘不過氣了。

「所、所以…」好不容易分開的兩人，堂本剛滿臉通紅用手摀住堂本光一又想貼上來的小嘴，斷斷續續說道「你已經是我的哨兵了…」 

「嗯～」堂本光一瞇起眼睛撒嬌的埋入堂本剛胸膛蹭了蹭，發出軟軟的鼻音。

「不過我還沒有精神嚮導！」

像是突然想起什麼！對啊，他是要來勸退堂本剛跟他綁定的，怎麼就結合了呢！

「fufufu～誰說的，你一直都有精神嚮導啊～」

堂本剛往堂本光一身後揚了揚下巴，示意他回頭看。

「汪！」

是一隻毛蓬鬆的長毛吉娃娃。

「哈？！」

堂本光一一直以來覺得哨兵的精神嚮導都是很威武或氣勢強大的，沒想到他的精神嚮導竟然…竟然…

「好可愛喔～光一的精神嚮導～」堂本剛拍了拍床鋪吸引精神嚮導上床，跳上來的小狗立刻翻出肚皮討摸摸。

「那、那剛的精神嚮導呢！」可惡，堂本剛的精神嚮導一定要比自己的可愛啊！

「喔，是白澤喔。」

突然間覺得自己的精神嚮導應該跟剛的精神嚮導玩不到一塊吧。

END


End file.
